


Here For You

by Avengers_Whore



Series: Blind in the Daylight [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Adorable Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, CEO Peter Parker, F/M, Kid Tony Stark, M/M, Naked Baby Tony, Nightmares, Parent Peter Parker, Peter Parker Acting as Tony Stark's Parental Figure, Peter Parker is an Avenger, Pre-Relation Harley/Peter, Precious Peter Parker, Precious Tony Stark, Protective Peter Parker, Role Reversal, Soft Peter Parker, Steve Rogers Is a Good Bro, Uncle Steeb, implied Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov - Freeform, soft tony stark, that should also be a tag, this needs to be a tag guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24429463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avengers_Whore/pseuds/Avengers_Whore
Summary: “Ready to talk, baby boy?” Peter asked quietly as he moved to curl up in the pup’s little nest with him. Tony nodded slowly and then he yawned. “Okay, how are you feeling?”“Sad, ‘n tiwed,” the pup murmured, slurring just a bit. “An’ scawed.”“Because of your nightmare?”Tony nodded his head again and yawned once more.“Do you want to tell me about it?”“I wanna sleep. Can I sleep with you? P’ease?” Tony asked as he looked up at his mommy.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Blind in the Daylight [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1737715
Comments: 17
Kudos: 435





	Here For You

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2! I love working with tiny Tony but I suck with like baby talk because I actually generally don't like young children and I'm not around them very often lol  
> However I try! But sometimes I feel like Tony's words come across really adultish so oopsies. Hope you guys enjoy anyway!
> 
> (I'm pretty sure Google thinks I'm pregnant with how many times I've had to search "When does a baby...")

“Mommy!”

Peter was out of bed in an instant, practically flinging himself towards the open door and into the room right next to his own. The only light to be seen in the room was from the little ball that spun around and projected stars all around the room. They’d bought it just last week on a little shopping trip and Tony had been enamored by it.

He hurried over to the racecar bed where he could just make out his little boy sitting up on the bed. He tapped the lamp on the nightstand so it gave off a low light, not too bright for his pup’s sensitive eyes which he could see were wet with tears. He pulled the pup out of his nest and onto his lap.

“Mommy’s here, I’m right here,” Peter purred soothingly, rocking the boy gently as he pumped out calm pheromones. Tony was crying against his chest and making himself as small as possible, clearly afraid and distressed. They went through his every other night - a vivid nightmare brought forth by horrific nightmares and whatever else the boy’s brain could come up with.

So here they sat cuddled close and just letting the older comfort the younger until he was ready to talk it out. It was something Peter encouraged the boy - to talk out his feelings, why he was feeling that way, and sometimes Tony would tell him the details of the nightmare.

That was rare though.

Tony’s cries slowly turned into hiccuping sobs and then they quited altogether. He just rested his head against his mommy’s chest and felt the vibrations of his purr against his cheek. Every part of this was soothing to him - mommy’s scent, mommy’s purr, mommy’s voice. Mommy.

“Ready to talk, baby boy?” Peter asked quietly as he moved to curl up in the pup’s little nest with him. Tony nodded slowly and then he yawned. “Okay, how are you feeling?”

“Sad, ‘n tiwed,” the pup murmured, slurring just a bit. “An’ scawed.”

“Because of your nightmare?”

Tony nodded his head again and yawned once more.

“Do you want to tell me about it?”

“I wanna sleep. Can I sleep with you? P’ease?” Tony asked as he looked up at his mommy. Over the last few weeks since removing the blindfold, the boy’s eyes had slowly but surely gotten better. Everything was less fuzzy up close but things were still hard to see from a distance.

But he could definitely see his mommy and his kind, brown eyes.

“Of course, sweet boy. Pick a blanket from your nest and then we’ll go to mine,” Peter answered with a smile, carefully crawling out of the nest and standing up with the pup still in his arms. Tony reached down and grabbed the softest blanket in the nest, a sherpa blanket that he could wrap himself in with plenty to spare.

The pair of brunets left the room and made their way into Peter’s, curling up in the nest. Peter tucked the sherpa blanket around his precious pup and then curled up around him protectively.

“Snug like a bug?”

“Yeah,” Tony answered with a giggle. He closed his eyes and dropped off to sleep a few moments later under the watchful eye of his mommy.

Peter watched him sleep for a little while longer before he fell back asleep with his nose tucked into his son’s curls.

-

Both brunets woke up around the same time the next morning, stretching and yawning. Tony wiggled in his sherpa cocoon and ended up with the blanket over his head in his squirming. Peter laughed and sat up, tickling the boy’s sides through the blanket.

“Silly boy,” the older omega purred. He pulled the blanket off of the boy’s face and gasped in surprise when he found him. “There you are! I see you!”

Tony giggled and pulled the blanket over his face again. He laughed harder when his mommy started tickling him again, kicking his legs and squealing as he tried to get away. Peter scooped him into his arms and held him to his chest, nuzzling his face and neck with a loud purr.

“Let’s see what we can do about breakfast,” Peter said, kissing his temple and carrying him from the bedroom.

“Can we make b’ooberry pancakes?” Tony asked excitedly, a big smile on his face. There was no trace of the nightmare he’d had just a few hours ago and instead there was just a happy, little toddler.

“Way ahead of you, kiddo,” Harley said as they stepped into the kitchen. The alpha was making breakfast and had clearly been at it for awhile judging by the stacks of pancakes, eggs, and bacon scattered over the counters. Definitely enough to fuel Peter’s enhanced metabolism and Tony’s obsession with blueberries.

“Just because you can let yourself in doesn’t mean you always should,” Peter said with a roll of his eyes. He sat Tony in his booster chair and clipped the tray on before getting the boy a plate.

“Oh please, you love it. You don’t have to burn down the kitchen trying to make breakfast and poor Tony doesn’t have to eat your bad attempt at cooking,” the alpha teased, turning off the stove as he finished with the eggs and bacon.

“Okay, rude,” the brunet snarked, putting two pancakes, some eggs, and a couple pieces of bacon on the plate and then setting it on the tray in front of Tony. Next he got a cup and filled it with apple juice and placed that on the tray as well. “Eat up, little bug.”

“Thank you, mommy, thank you, Harley,” Tony chirruped before beginning to munch happily on his breakfast.

“Yer welcome, munchkin,” Harley said, walking over and ruffling the pup’s curls. He handed a plate of food over to Peter and pointed at a chair at the island counter. The omega huffed softly but sat down and started to eat. The blond sat down with his own plate and made funny faces at Tony while they ate.

Peter was the one to wash the dishes while Harley went to help Tony pick out his clothes for the day. The pup would be with the blond alpha all morning while Peter was in meetings and then they’d meet up again for lunch barring some sort of emergency.

It’d taken most of the last few weeks for Tony to be comfortable around the alpha since he had only ever associated them with fear and pain. Harley had been patient and kind to the boy though, letting him set his own boundaries and doing his best not to cross them. Now Tony loved seeing Harley and loved when it was his turn to babysit him.

The pair came out of the pup’s room and Peter smiled when he saw the boy wearing his favorite Spider-Man shirt. He scooped the boy up and twirled with him which caused him to laugh and squirm in his mother’s hold. He settled when kisses were pressed to his cheek, both omegas purring at the open affection.

“Okay, little bug, mommy has to get ready. I know you’ll be a little angel for Harley, right?” Peter asked with a smile, pressing their foreheads together.

“Right,” Tony said faux-seriously, trying to keep a stoic face but erupting into giggles again after a moment.

“Alright, get going,” the older brunet said as he set him down on the ground. “I’ll see you at lunch.”

“Love you, mommy,” the pup trilled before running to meet Harley at the elevator.

“I love you more!”

“I love you most!”

The elevator doors dinged shut and Peter couldn’t help the warm feeling in his chest as he made his way back to his room. He had about a half hour to get dressed and meet Pepper for the board meeting.

-

“Ready, Tones?” Harley asked as they walked up to the expo center hand-in-hand. The little boy practically had stars in his eyes as he looked up at the banners advertising the robotics expo they were going to spend the morning at.

“Can we go in?? P’ease?” Tony asked excitedly, starting to vibrate with pure joy. The alpha laughed and nodded his head, leading the way into the building. He got their admission bracelets and then led the way through the displays.

Everywhere there were people showcasing their robots and inventions, some were giving demonstrations on stages, and there were many people observing everything around them. This was where people came to showcase their designs and hopefully partner up with a company if given the chance.

Harley was sort of killing two birds with one stone - he was entertaining Tony with something he loved and scouting for potential partners for PT.

“Alright, kiddo, what do you wanna see first?”

“Everything,” the pup whispered reverently, his eyes wide as he took everything in. He could practically feel the electricity in the room running through his _veins_. He gently tugged on the older man’s hand and led the way through the crowd of people.

The alpha chuckled softly and let the boy lead the way, following him to every booth he wanted to get a closer look at. He wanted to see the robots, the coding, the demonstration of a rudimentary A.I. One booth even let him play around with a spare circuit board.

Harley watched him curiously as he played around with the electrical components and wires, the tip of Tony’s little tongue sticking out of his mouth in concentration. The toddler was careful and had amazing dexterity in his pudgy fingers.

Maybe they wouldn’t find a new partner for PT but Harley suspected there may be a genius amongst them. The little boy was clearly intelligent and despite having no technical education or explanation in the few weeks since he’d imprinted on Peter, he showed good understanding of how everything worked.

Thinking back, it may have to do with the mutation.

As they moved on to the next area, Harley thought about the files he and Peter had looked through. There had been plenty of studies on human experimentation, especially on the pups the Avengers had found in the Hydra facility. The other pups they’d rescued were showing no sign of their mutations yet.

He hummed and checked the time, realizing they only had about fifteen minutes until they had to meet Peter at a nearby cafe.

“Okay, kiddo, one more booth and then we gotta go see your mom,” Harley told him, ruffling the pup’s hair.

“Okay,” Tony answered distractedly, looking everywhere but where he was walking. And that’s how he ended up walking right into another pup and falling on his behind. He blinked in surprise and looked at the other boy he’d walked right into.

“I’m sorry!” The other boy helped Tony to his feet and looked over him worriedly. He was a little older than the brunet boy and dark-skinned, dressed in a navy blue and tan shorts. Behind him was a kind-looking, omega woman.

When Tony didn’t respond, still looking at the other boy with wide, stunned eyes, Harley stepped up.

“No harm done,” the alpha said kindly, running his hand through Tony’s curls. That seemed to bring Tony out of his head and he jumped right into action.

“I’m Tony!”

“My name’s Jim Rhodes,” the boy said, smiling at the younger.

“Can- Can we be friends?” Tony asked, shy all of a sudden. His cheeks were bright red from embarrassment.

“Mama, can we?” Jim asked, looking up at his mother. The woman smiled at both boys.

“‘Course, baby,” she replied, smiling wider when both boys cheered. She turned to Harley and held out her hand. “Roberta Rhodes. Maybe we can exchange numbers and set up a little play date?”

“Harley Keener. I’m just his sitter for the day but I’ll pass it on to his mom, Pete will be thrilled,” the blond told her with a smile of his own. He pulled out his phone and pulled up his contacts app to create a new contact. “I’ll give you Peter’s number too while we’re here.”

“That sounds great,” Roberta said, taking the phone and adding her info in. Harley texted her with Peter’s number and sighed when he saw the time.

“Okay, we have to go,” the blond said, making Tony whine softly. “Sorry, kiddo, gotta go see mommy.”  
“You’ll see each other again,” Roberta told him with a smile before taking Jim’s hand in her own. “Come on, baby, time to head home.”

“Bye Tony,” Jim said, waving goodbye.

“Bye-bye Jim!”

Harley chuckled as he took Tony’s hand and led him out of the expo center. They walked the few blocks to the cafe and found Peter waiting for them, looking at something on his phone. He looked up and smiled when he saw them, opening his arms for his pup to run into.

Tony crawled up onto his mother’s lap and hugged him, purring happily when he felt kisses pressed to his forehead. He reached up and kissed his mommy’s cheek.

“Mommy, I made a friend!”

“You made a friend? Did you meet this friend at the expo?” Peter asked him as he readjusted the boy on his lap.

“Yeah! His name is Jim and I bumped into him ‘cause I wasn’t looking.”

The older omega laughed softly and shook his head, clearly fond of his pup.

“He was very starstruck at the expo,” Harley told him with a smile of his own before getting up to order them some drinks and food.

“Mommy, can we invite Jim over soon? I miss him,” Tony told him with a happy smile on his face, playing with the older omega’s tie.

“Sure, baby, as soon as I talk to his parents,” Peter answered, running his hand through the boy’s curls.

-

“Steve, I am literally two floors above you, why are you calling?” Peter asked as Karen connected the call through the speakers in the bathroom. He was watching Tony play in the bathtub, the boy absolutely surrounded by sweet-scented bubbles and most of his bath toys.

“I can come up if you’d prefer. I just wanted to talk to you about something,” Steve answered and Tony looked up at the blond’s voice, trying to find him.

“Unc’a Steve?” Tony asked when he looked at his mommy.

“Hey, kiddo!”

“Just come on up, we’re having bath time,” Peter said, smiling as he picked up some of the bubbles in his hand and blew them towards the pup. The call disconnected and a few moments later, Steve knocked on the bathroom door before poking his head in.

“Steeb!” Tony cheered through his beard of bubbles, throwing his arms up and spraying drops of water around him.

“Look at you, growin’ a beard,” the alpha observed, smiling down at the boy. He walked into the large bathroom and sat down next to Peter by the tub.

“You’re looking very serious. More than usual, I mean,” the omega pointed out with a small laugh, reaching into the tub and distracting Tony with one of his rubber duck toys. This one was Hawkeye themed but he had the whole Avengers set.

“I’ve just been thinking a lot. You know I’m still in contact with the social worker handling those pups’ cases,” Steve told him, to which Peter nodded his head. He did know, he also tried to keep track of their cases when he wasn’t in meetings or with Tony.

“What about it?”

“It’s just...none of them are getting adopted. They can’t even be fostered because of the blindfolds and the longer they have them on…”

“No I get it. You thinkin’ about adopting one of ‘em? Because they’d still need an omega to imprint on first,” Peter pointed out, picking up a cup to fill with water. He tilted Tony’s head back and poured water over his hair, washing out all of the suds. When Steve didn’t say anything, he looked over to find the alpha’s cheeks were red. The omega gasped.

“Steve, you dog! Who is it?”

“Peter, please, I don’t want to talk about it,” Steve groaned, covering his face with his hands.

“Auntie Tasha!” Tony butted in cheerily as he watched the tub drain of water. Peter grinned over at the alpha victoriously as he stood up and lifted the toddler out of the tub. He grabbed a fluffy towel and wrapped it around the pup to start drying him off.

“Hmm, all those times she was trying to set you up and she never considered herself ‘til now?”

“She’ll kill me if she finds out you know, Peter,” Steve said as he watched the omega dry Tony off. The brunet opened up the door and suddenly, Tony shot off out of the bedroom and leaving the towel behind.

“Hey- Tony! Come back here, silly pup!”

The alpha laughed as the younger man chased after the naked boy. He picked up the towel and followed after the pair of brunets. Tony was running around the penthouse completely naked and still a little damp. He was giggling and avoiding his mother at every turn until he ran right into the towel Steve was holding.

The blond scooped him up into his arms, all wrapped up in the fluffy towel. Tony giggled when he looked up at his uncle, the little pup looking so unbelievably happy. He was passed off to his mommy who nuzzled the boy and tickled his side.

“Silly boy, running around naked. You need clothes,” Peter told him with a boop to the nose.

“No!” Tony exclaimed with a laugh.

“Pants time, little mister.”

“Nooo!”

Peter rolled his eyes and turned to the hallway. He looked over his shoulder at Steve and smiled at him.

“I think you should talk to Nat about it. If you two are serious and all,” the omega told him.

“Thanks, Pete. I’ll uh, I’ll do that,” Steve said with a shy smile, scratching the back of his neck. “See you later. Tell Harley I said hi.”

“Okay,” the omega chirped before heading down the hall to Tony’s room.


End file.
